


Gabriel Forgets Things

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Prompt Spree Fanfiction [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Frottage, Gabriel being a BAMF, Leg shaving, M/M, Teasing, panty!kink, talking dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's forgotten how good shaving his legs feels, how soft his inner thighs are when he rubs them together....now he just needs to get Sam to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel Forgets Things

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I think I have a panty-kink problem. So this got inspired by both tricksterangelgabriel AND Sabriel-OTP, because they are amazing and when I saw this post on my dash...well. Fuck. I was doomed, I'll be honest. 
> 
> http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/post/95887729425/gabriel-with-freshly-shaven-legs-though-he-wouldnt
> 
> There's a link so you can be doomed with me. <3

  
  
  
  
  
  
“Fuck, I forgot how good shaving my legs feels!”  Gabriel announced, rubbing his thighs together as he popped into existence and dropped down onto Sam’s bed.  

 

Sam blinked…digested that sentence and turned to look at Gabriel, the search for whatever they were hunting no longer interesting.  “Shaving your…”  His mouth went dry.  “Gabriel are you wearing a skirt?”  

  
“Yeah!  Better to feel how silky my inner thighs are now.”  Gabriel said, hitching up the skirt to rub his hands over them, showing off his skimpy-as-fuck booty shorts under the skirt.  “See?”  

  
Sam swallowed, staring at Gabriel’s legs for a moment.  Oh god.  They were shaved.  Smooth and hairless and white.  He licked his lips and turned to focus back on the laptop.  “I think we’re dealing with a Djinn, but we’re having a hard time focus-uh.  Hunting it down.”  

  
Gabriel hummed and snapped his fingers, rolling over to faceplant into the now silk-sheets with a happy groan, rubbing his legs against the fabric.  “I don’t sense any Djinn.  They leave a weird after-effect.”  

  
“They kill people.”  Sam growled, turning to look at Gabriel again.  Oh god.  The skirt had ridden up and Gabriel was slowly spreading and closing his legs, rubbing them against the navy sheets as he groaned and made happy noises.  “What do you think it is then?”  

  
Gabriel shrugged, stripping his shirt and skirt off, so he was laying in just his booty shorts, making another low groan.  “Oh man.  Fuck body hair.  I could just lay here and rub myself all day.”  

  
Sam stared and cleared his throat as Gabriel kept moving and rubbing against the sheets.  ”Gabriel?  Any ideas on the monster?”  

  
Gabriel cracked one eye open and stared at Sam.  ”You gotta try this.”  He said, spreading his legs wider.  ”This feels so good, I kid you not.”  

  
Sam cleared his throat.  ”Gabriel, there is something out there killing people.”  

  
Gabriel huffed and closed his eyes.  ”All right, close your eyes.  Angel-time.”  

  
Sam snapped his eyes shut before asking any questions and a bright flash happened for only a moment before Gabriel was right back to groaning.  ”Gabriel!!”  

  
Gabriel held up a finger.  ”Two witches.  Taken care of.  Business as usual.  Now for fuck’s sake, get over here.”  

  
Sam rolled his eyes, trying not to be angry with Gabriel as he turned back to the computer.  ”I didn’t ask you to do that Gabriel!”  

  
Gabriel rolled over on the bed so he could see Sam a little better with one eye and rocked his hips forward onto the sheets.  With a thought he was naked.  He gave a slow thrust against the silk and groaned, shivering hard.  Oh.  YES.  ”No, but I really want you to come here and play with me and you won’t do that if you are being all huffy over there.”

  
“I am not huffy!”  Sam growled, glaring at his computer.  He would not look at Gabriel again.

  
Gabriel rocked his hips against the silk, starting up a slow rhythm.  “Sam…”  Gabriel moaned.  “I got rid of the witches.  They aren’t going to hurt anyone.  I know that you aren’t that pissed, you just don’t wanna let me win.”  

  
Sam shook his head and looked to the sky.  Heaven help him, he was in love with this idiot archangel.  “They’re really gone?”  

  
“Yesssss.”  Gabriel hissed out the word.  He spread his thighs again and then paused, glancing down.  Hm.  Dramatic effect.  In a moment, he had thigh-high sheer silk stockings on.  He rubbed his legs against the sheets and the slight friction was enough to have him moaning loudly enough.  

  
“For fuck’s sake, I get that you shaved but…”  Sam stared, swallowing hard, watching Gabriel’s hips as they rolled against the bed, his ass and thighs flexing.  “….woah.”  

  
Gabriel laughed and shifted, the silk dragging over the head of his cock.  “Yeah.  You gave me a good incentive to want to-”

  
“How does that feel?”  Sam interrupted, shifting in his chair to look at Gabriel.  “With, with the…”  He trailed off and stared.  

  
“Sheer, white, stockings with pretty little lacy tops?”  Gabriel said, spreading his legs a little wider as he rocked against the bed.  “Fucking amazing.  Bet it’d feel even better with your mouth on them.”  

  
Sam whimpered and stared, watching as Gabriel’s thighs flexed and pushed his hard cock into the sheets.  He blinked, taking in the sight.  “Fuck.”  

  
“Mmm.”  Gabriel moaned.  “You could do that too.  Think about how good my thighs would feel wrapped around your waist like this…”  He grinned when Sam shuddered, his jeans already starting a sizeable tent.  “Sam you need to come try this out.”  

  
Sam stared at Gabriel and licked his lips, watching him rock again.  “Maybe in a minute.  I have a better idea.”  

  
Gabriel paused and turned to look at Sam, raising an eyebrow.  “A better idea than fucking me against silk sheets while I’m wearing silk stockings?”  

  
“Yeah.”  Sam groaned out.  He pressed a hand to his erection and groaned.  “How about you, in those stockings, in silk panties the shade of those sheets…get over here and rub one off on my thigh?  Wanna see you enjoying that silk up close and personal.”  

  
Gabriel groaned and scrambled off the bed in a hurry and hauled ass over to where Sam was sitting on the chair with his legs spread.  He snapped himself into the panties as requested and made sure Sam was naked when he straddled Sam’s thigh. “Fuck, baby.”  

  
Sam laughed and immediately fisted his hand into Gabriel’s hair and yanked him into a kiss, sucking at his lips.  ”You are a tease and a dick and I want to see you make a mess of yourself before I drag you over to that bed and fuck you flat against those sheets.”  

  
He moaned and scrambled to grab onto Sam’s shoulders as he started rocking, the tighter silk a whole different kind of friction.  ”Fuck, Sam, are you trying to torture me?”

  
"I think you deserve it after that little show."  Sam panted against Gabriel’s lips, dropping his hands to that ass to give it a slow squeeze, watching Gabriel moan loudly, the panties starting to get darker at the tip of his cock.  "Bet you could get off just like this, couldn’t you?"  

  
Gabriel shivered, planting one knee on the chair between Sam’s thighs to give him better leverage, rocking with every tug of Sam’s hands.  ”Fuck, really not going to be a problem.”  

  
"Good."  Sam said.  He leaned close and sucked a mark into Gabriel’s neck.  "What if I fucked you while you were still wearing them?  All wet and messy?"  He held onto Gabriel while the angel shuddered.  He licked his way up to Gabriel’s ear and bit down on the lobe as Gabriel moaned again.  "You’re not the only one that can be a tease."  

  
"No shit."  Gabriel growled, nearly slipping off the damn chair when Sam’s fingers rubbed at his hole through the silk, his entire body bucking.  "F-fuck…"  

  
"Yes."  Sam said.  "That’s what I’m going to do."  Gabriel had found a steady rhythm of rocking against his leg and Sam couldn’t look away from him as he moved eagerly.  “Gonna fuck you good and hard, just like you like.  Press you face down into those sheets, cover you with my entire body so I can feel how smooth your skin is and how soft you feel…”  

  
Gabriel whined and tightened his hold, his fingers digging into Sam’s shoulders as he rocked frantically, the friction of the panties and Sam’s thigh…  “Fuck, you’d better follow through on that promise.”  

  
Sam chuckled, staring at Gabriel.  “What, you wouldn’t fuck me with those panties on to teach me a lesson?”  

  
“Fuck!”  Gabriel choked, the mental image more than enough to set him off and have him coming against Sam’s thigh, shaking as he fell forward against Sam.  “Holy fuck kiddo.”  

  
“I thought all fucks with you were holy.”  

  
Gabriel snorted.  “Leave the sarcasm to the experts please.”  

  
“Not a chance.”  

  
Gabriel grinned and bit down on Sam’s collarbone.  Yeah, this was love.  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
